


The Secret

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mycroft had only had one conversation about having a family. And during that discussion Mycroft said a grand total of six words, which he repeated twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from lizzykingsley: “Mycroft is about to be a father, but Molly has kept it a secret …”
> 
> //
> 
> This work is purely for entertainment.  
> I do not own these characters.

Molly was brushing her teeth when Mycroft, in his bed clothes and robe came up behind her. He looked in the mirror at their image. Slowly he put his arms around her waist and then his right hand under her pyjama top then under the elastic of her sleep trousers until his hand rested low on her naked abdomen. 

Looking into the image of her eyes in the mirror he sighed as if he was delivering very weighted words, “I am ready when you are.”

Molly was stunned. “Oh. Oh. But um. I am up for promotion at work in a few months and oh. Oh. … ”

Mycroft smiled gently. ”I am ready when YOU are.”

He gazed at their image for a few more seconds then removed his hand and crawled into bed to read. 

//

It really was as simple as that. Molly did manage to get Mycroft to explain that no, he did not want to be kept informed as to when she thought it was a good time to try for a baby. Yes. He would make himself available as necessary for procreation to occur. He was a reasonable man, his career could work around a baby. Only she could decide when and how a baby fit into her career aspirations. 

Knowing her husband as Molly did she also knew he lied. She was smart enough to know that Mycroft knew her menstrual cycle almost as well as she did and as soon as she stopped her birth control pill prescription her gynaecologist would text Mycroft before she had even left the doctor's office. That would be the end of Mycroft’s disinterest. 

//

Mycroft never mentioned the conversation or brought up starting a family ever again, although every once in a while he would lay his hand in that place low on Molly’s abdomen and sigh ever so softly as if making a wish. 

Three months after the conversation Molly received the news that she had gotten her promotion. The next morning as Molly went to take her pill and she accidentally dropped it down the drain. She initially gasped in horror and then smiled at the nudge the universe had given her. 

From then on her pills went down the sink — and her husband was none the wiser. 

Another three months had passed when some international hot spot became hotter than usual and required Mycroft’s full attention. After spending a week essentially living in Whitehall conference rooms it was decided he must go. Mycroft completely misinterpreted the concern he saw in Molly’s eyes that cold October day on the airport tarmac as worry for her husband. In fact Molly was two days late and she already had an inkling why. This was not a secret Molly had intended to keep but she also knew now was not the time to spring this sort of news on her blissfully ignorant husband. 

Anthea reported to Mycroft regularly on Molly’s welfare, as she always did when he was away. Molly’s doctor appointment was lightly discussed. It raised no concern for Mycroft. It was autumn, the time if the year people visited their doctor. Perhaps Molly was getting her annual flu shot. 

It was two days shy of a month before Molly was standing on the freezing tarmac waiting for Mycroft’s plane to arrive. By now Anthea and Sherlock had figured out about the baby and both agreed the news would unhinge Mycroft if he received it while away.

Molly was crying as Mycroft reached the last step of the plane stairs. He swept her up into a big hug. “This isn’t like you. I was never in any danger ” he said kissing the top of her head. “Let’s go home.”

After having settled into the car Mycroft looked over at his wife and his breath caught in his throat. At this very moment Molly was even more beautiful than he had remembered. How was this possible? She was so gorgeous and radiant, it was almost like she was lit from within. 

Once they arrived home it was difficult for Mycroft to let go of Molly’s hand. He had been holding it since he stepped onto English soil again. But he had to, in his office he would find the small pile of paperwork Anthea had prepared. Tonight it contained only the most vital things that needed his attention. She too didn’t want to delay his news any further.

After a light dinner, Molly was too excited to eat she had said, they climbed the stairs to their bedroom, once again hand in hand. 

Finally Mycroft was about to embark on his last return-home ritual — the extra long and hot shower. Molly knew Mycroft would emerge with skin the colour of a Caribbean sunburn that was hot to the touch. It was almost as if he was burning away the memories of whatever had happened when he was away. Molly got herself ready for bed and then crawled between the covers. 

She was nearly asleep when he slid into bed beside her. “God I’ve missed you,” Mycroft said kissing Molly hungrily as his hands roamed all over her. Molly was willing his hand lower, but not for the usual reason.

Mycroft had intended to simply run his fingertips over Molly’s abdomen — his true intentions lay elsewhere. As soon as his hand gently caressed the once soft and now ever-so-slightly firmer place low on her abdomen Mycroft pulled out of the kiss with a gasp and looked at Molly with absolute elation on his face. 

"Guess what?" Molly said with tears of happiness in her eyes, "I’m ready."


	2. Prequel -- The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Matthew had been born only four days before. Molly had insisted on going to visit her brother Philip and her sister-in-law Michelle as soon as she and Mycroft could manage it. 
> 
> Mycroft could think of a thousand things he would rather be doing but resigned himself to accompanying his relatively new wife on what he considered a husbandly duty. 

Baby Matthew had been born only four days before. Molly had insisted on going to visit her brother Philip and her sister-in-law Michelle as soon as she and Mycroft could manage it. 

Mycroft could think of a thousand things he would rather be doing but resigned himself to accompanying his relatively new wife on what he considered a husbandly duty. 

Just after all the hellos and congratulations had been said, Baby Matthew had decided he wanted to be fed before any cuddles from Aunty Molly. Molly watched longingly as her sister-in-law tended to the tiny bundle. 

Suddenly Lucy, the three year old, new big sister, burst in the door followed by a very exhausted looking Granny. 

"Hi Mum," Molly said giving her Mum a big hug. "Looks like Lucy is hard work today."

Lucy was throwing the wrapping paper around the room and trying to climb up on her Mummy's lap. Unfortunately the lap was full with Baby attempting to breast feed. 

"Yes," said Molly's mum with a weak smile. "Poor thing is finding the new baby quite an adjustment."

Mycroft was watching the scene from the sofa. He understood fully what Lucy was feeling. It may have been decades ago but Mycroft vividly remembered when Sherlock had been brought home. All the visitors and yet, none of the attention was for him. 

Lucy scanned the room to see where she could get some sympathy.  Quickly she made her way over to Mycroft. "Unk M'rft storee." Lucy had taken Mycroft's hand and was trying to pull him up from his seat. 

"Okay," was Mycroft's simple response as he stood up. 

Mycroft raised his eyebrows to his sister-in-law asking permission to be led away by Lucy.  Michelle nodded and the four adults in the room watched in amazement as Mycroft allowed himself to dragged out of the room by Lucy. 

After 15 minutes Molly excised herself to go check on Mycroft -- she was sure Lucy was fine. 

Standing outside Lucy's room she could hear Mycroft, "Oh Lucy I couldn't possibly have a THIRD piece of cake" followed by a giggle and a "Pleeeasse!" coming from Lucy.   
"Well, if you insist. And the jam is truly scrumptious. Did you make it yourself?" ( more giggles)

Peaking around the door Molly found Mycroft, his jacket draped on the rocking chair, perched on a tiny chair at a tiny table. On either side of him were Rabbit and Panda, across was Lucy. Lucy was pouring imaginary tea from her large pink Disney Princess tea pot. 

"Thank you. This tea is sublime. I do so enjoy a delicate Assam at this time of day don't you my dear?"  Lucy happily nodded yes as she filled up the cups in front of Rabbit and Panda. 

"Hi Lucy. How are you two doing up here?" Molly asked gently. 

"I never knew Lucy was such an accomplished baker. Her imaginary cakes are so much nicer than those Sherlock used to feed me. His were ever so dry." Lucy handed Mycroft another piece of imaginary cake which he happily ate. 

"Do you want me to take over?" Molly asked Mycroft under her breath. 

"Absolutely not. Dear Lucy has promised to me I can read her one of my favourites --The House at Pooh Corner - when we finish with tea. I read that book to Sherlock so many times I used to know it off by heart."  Mycroft had a wistful look in his eyes.  

"Leave us be." 

Molly gave Mycroft a quick peck on the cheek and left her husband to read the story. 

Twenty minutes later, Lucy still hadn't returned Mycroft to the Living Room so Molly went back to check again. This time there was only silence as Molly stood outside her niece's room. Pushing the door open she saw Mycroft propped up on the toddler bed with Lucy laying unceremoniously on top of him, her left hand was holding tightly to his waist coat. Mycroft was still reading the book, by now to himself. "She didn't even make it to The Heffalump" he said in a whisper. 

"Do you want me to move her?"

"No. We shouldn't disturb her. Leave us be."

For the second time Molly returned to the living room alone. 

"She is fast asleep and drooling on his waistcoat but he seems fine. I offered to move her but he said no." Molly explained to Philip, Michelle, and her Mum who were all waiting anxiously to see how Mycroft was. None of them were worried about Lucy. 

Molly's sister-in-law raised her eyebrows then glanced down at the suckling baby at her breast.  Molly shrugged her shoulders indicating that she had no idea when she and Mycroft would start a family. 

In fairness, Molly's family liked Mycroft but they didn't understand him. They all guessed he was not the sort of person who entertained personal questions so Michelle's gesture was as close to the delicate question as they dared get. 

Just as baby Matthew was finally settled into his Aunt's desperately waiting arms Mycroft and Lucy arrived back in the living room. 

"Unk M'rft has Queen on his phone. I talk to queen!" Lucy crawled up onto her mothers now free lap. It surprised none of the adults gathered that Mycroft would have a talking queen app.  

"That sounds fun sweetie. I'll ask Mycroft to tell me the name of the app so I can get it on my phone." Michelle was running her hand down Lucy's hair to try and fix the bed head. 

 "It wasn't an app. It was in fact the real Queen." Mycroft has taken a seat next to Molly and was answering Michelle in a reserved and quiet tone. 

"What? You mean Lucy just talked to the Queen -- the real Queen -- on your phone?" Philip was trying to be as calm as possible but he was finding it quite difficult. 

"In my defence ... she Facetimed me." Mycroft thought this fact would help. It really didn't. 

"Lucy Facetimed ... with the Queen." Repeated Philip letting it sink in. 

"Yes. And you did a lovely little curtesy when we said goodbye didn't you Lucy?" Mycroft was smiling at Lucy.

Lucy jumped off her mum's lap to demonstrate. 

"Well Molly, that husband of yours certainly is full of surprises today isn't he?" Philip gave Mycroft a small smile mixed with a look of shock. 

"What? Huh?" Molly was staring down at the tiny baby in her arms and not paying attention to anything else. 

Mycroft was intently watching Molly as she held the baby. He said nothing. 

When it was time to go Mycroft took Lucy's little hand and kissed the back. "You are a delightful hostess Lucy. I look forward to taking tea with you again." Lucy smiled and much to Mycroft's surprise planted a very sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

As they were driving away Molly looked over at Mycroft. "Do not say a word." He said with a smile. Molly and Mycroft drove home in a comfortable silence. 

//

That night while getting ready for bed they had the conversation. 


End file.
